Um Minuto
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: O que é um minuto? Tempo de menos ou tempo demais? Para Milo poder ser a última chance de dizer a Camus o que sente. Ou talvez seja a chance de ter Camus de volta. Yaoi. Presente de aniversário para Aries Sin e Athenas de Aries.


**Um Minuto**

**Fanfic de ShiryuForever94**

**Oneshot - Fanfic feita para o aniversário de Aries Sin e Athena de Aries**

(Beta Reader: Akane Mitsuko)

Disclaimer: Esta é uma fanfic, feita por fã, para fã. Feito totalmente sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos de Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya Episódio G, Lost Canvas e de todos os seus personagens pertencem à Toei Animation e Masami Kurumada. A exploração comercial do presente texto por qualquer pessoa não autorizada pelos detentores dos direitos é considerada violação legal.

Contém yaoi – relacionamento homoafetivo entre homens. Não indicada para menores de 18 anos.

Gênero: Yaoi/Romance

Personagens: Camus de Aquário e Milo de Escorpião

**MILO POV**

Um minuto.

Apenas mais um minuto.

Era tudo que eu queria.

Mas não tive.

E deixei o perfeito momento passar sem dizer.

E deixei o perfeito tempo ir-se sem minha intervenção.

E perdi.

Perdi você, perdi meu rumo, e fui na minha missão suicida no inferno de Hades.

Como eu poderia saber?

Que era nossa última vez?

Que era minha última vez?

Como pude deixar de dizer que o amava?

Por que não disse?

Por que eu não disse?

A idiotia de meu orgulho impressionaria qualquer um. Um escorpião orgulhoso. Não seria um pleonasmo? Agora estou aqui, olhando pelo vidro, esperando que haja algum resultado e que os poderes de Atena possam me dar uma chance, outra chance, só mais uma chance, só mais um minuto.

Eu o vi ainda mais uma vez, quando explodimos aquele muro maldito para dar chance aos cavaleiros de bronze. Só que não era hora nem local e eu não disse.

De novo eu não disse.

E agora um vidro gelado como seu cosmo me separa de sua face tão branca quanto a neve que é símbolo dos seus poderes.

Um mágico do gelo. Um mago do gelo. Um encantador das baixas temperaturas que o servem como se fosse tão simples manipular elementos.

Há tantos médicos perto de você. Há tanta gente examinando, tocando, medindo e apertando. Tenho certeza que você não está gostando nada dessa situação. Tenho certeza que iria dar um de seus olhares cortantes e se retirar num mutismo ímpar.

Se você estivesse vivo...

Seu corpo está aqui, mas sua alma... Por onde ela está Camus? Por onde tem andado a parte mais bonita e importante de você? Seu eu interior, o que lhe dá brilho no olhar, o que lhe faz quase sorrir de vez em quando...

Onde você foi que não pude encontrar? Onde você está que não posso ir até lá buscar você para que volte a iluminar com sua presença imponente a décima primeira casa?

Não quero que seja escolhido um sucessor para você, não quero que você seja apenas uma lembrança.

Onde está sua alma, Camus?

Por favor, volte! Se eu pudesse ir a qualquer lugar para resolver isso... Dê-me apenas um sinal e irei! Irei por você, aonde quer que seja, eu irei!

Fechar meus olhos e tentar sentir aquela maravilhosa sensação de que você está por perto é tudo que posso fazer?

- "Milo..."

- "Olá, Saga."

- "Tudo vai ficar bem. Ele vai voltar. Se eu voltei, Shura também, não há motivos para ele não voltar."

- "Quero acreditar nisso."

- "Você o ama, não é mesmo? Ele sabia?"

Olho para Saga com meu controle por um fio. Não, ele não sabia. Eu nunca disse...

- "Preciso dizer a ele."

- "Milo, diga a ele. Diga agora, enquanto aquele corpo está lá. Apenas vá até lá e diga."

- "Ele não está lá, Saga. É apenas o corpo dele."

- "Simplesmente faça o que estou dizendo." Saga sorriu pra mim. Eu já sei por que Shura é louco por ele. Saga é fascinante demais para deixar passar.

- "Está bem, Saga. Eu vou tentar."

- "Você é um grande homem, Milo. Acredite e terá."

- "Obrigado."

- "Por que?"

- "Por não ficar perguntando por que eu jamais disse."

- "Ora, algumas coisas a gente não fala, apenas sente."

- "Você e Shura... Estão mesmo namorando?"

- "Digamos que é uma relação complicada."

- "Shura domou você, Saga?" Rio de canto, o geminiano é difícil por natureza.

- "Ora, vá cuidar de sua vida..."

O sorriso dele é desconcertante, a presença forte e o ar altivo também. No entanto, não é a ele que amo sem reservas. Entro naquela UTI com o coração em pedaços. É um corpo... Nada mais. No entanto, é Camus... Meu Camus. Meu aquariano precioso. Os médicos se afastam um pouco quando eu entro. Tão... Pálido...

- "Camus..."

O que eu vou dizer? O que eu...

- "Volta pra mim, eu tenho algo a contar... Ora, Camus, eu te amo! Apenas... Vem ouvir..." Minha voz está tão solene... Eu não me lembro de ser assim. Eu não me lembro de tanta coisa.

Um silêncio constrangedor tomou conta daquela sala.

Atena mandou que eles tentassem. Recuperou os corpos de vários cavaleiros. Ainda havia vários a acordar, digamos assim...

- "Eu..." Minha voz está tão grave assim? Desde quando? Pareço num transe esquisito, é como se houvesse mais alguém aqui...

- "Milo..."

- "Te..." Por que será que sinto tanta paz? O que há comigo? Meu cosmo se eleva como se fosse a coisa mais natural que houvesse a se fazer.

- "Eu voltei..."

- "Amo..." A palavra que digo parece libertar um feixe de emoções tão poderoso que fico tonto.

- "Milo..."

Nem sei o que houve. De um momento para outro aqueles olhos azuis se abriram e meu mundo ficou colorido...

- "Camus..."

De repente, tudo que eu via era azul. Tudo que eu tocava era a pele ainda fria. Mas aquele olhar... Você está aqui comigo. Não penso, não acho, não sei.

Eu o beijo com o coração fluindo amor puro, cosmo em excesso e saudade em abundância.

Sua boca me responde. Todas as respostas. Todas as questões. Tudo...

- "Eu te amo, Camus." Eu repito baixinho quando descolo minha boca da sua e sorrio.

- "Por que acha que eu voltei?"

- "O que sente?" Eu sei que a pergunta parece idiota.

- "Saudade."

- "Do que?" Minha voz fica tão... Baixa.

- "Não do que. De quem."

- "De quem?" Por que meu coração parece ficar pequeno de repente?

- "Imbecile!"

Não vejo mais nada. Não sei de mais nada. Há apenas um mar de azul e beijos em profusão.

Eu só precisava de mais um minuto. Só que, agora, descubro que tenho a vida inteira.

* * *

Nota da autora: Eu sei que estou devendo atualização de outras fanfics, mas estou um pouco adoentada e fiz esse presente de aniversário para duas arianas poderosas. Sinto muito se não saiu Mu e Shaka, mas realmente só consegui escrever com Camus e Milo. Não é humor, nem é longa, mas foi feita com carinho. Espero que as presenteadas apreciem. Obrigada por lerem e, se acharem que mereço, deixem reviews.


End file.
